Nozomi Kujō (Darknesslover5000)/Tropes
Tropes for Nozomi A-G *'Action Girl:' Actually justified. Why is Nozomi so powerful? Well, she's one-half of Yushima's soul, who had something of a low self-esteem because of his weaker fighting style. *'Beauty Equals Goodness:' Compare her looks to Inaba. No surprise that he's the villain, and she's the heroine for the Invading Army arc. *'Custom Uniform of Sexy:' She wears a really short shihakusho with over-knee boots as her Shinigami uniform, which looks very similiar to Lisa's in Turn Back the Pendulum. *'Dangerously Short Skirt:' Wears one as part of her uniform, and she's evidently the most powerful female fighter in the series. *'Distressed Damsel:' Finally Inaba has captured her and now is trying to... ehm... merge himself with her? *'Energy Absorption:' Her Zanpakuto can absorb Reishi, allowing her to take down even powerful opponents easily. No wonder that Inaba wants her out of his way. *'Expy:' Of Senna, they're both mcguffin girls and are semi-soul reapers. Both also pull a Heroic Sacrifice to help the heroes *'Fan Nickname:' The not-so-positive "Nozomi Sue", "Maryzomi" and "Fillerzomi". *'Flat Character:' A persistent view of her from the fandom. *'Fridge Logic:' She's a modsoul. With a Zanpakutō. :To be honest, it was cleared from the beginning that she's something special and unique. *'Fusion Dance:' Why Inaba needs her. Only by fusing together can he unlock his true power. *'Go Out with a Smile:' Her final goodbye to Kon. Dawww. H-P *'Healing Hands:'' How she healed Ichigo. *'Heroic Sacrifice:' In the last moments when she in control of Ouko's body, she forces him to stab himself with a reishi blade to give Ichigo a fighting chance at beating him. *'MacGuffin Girl:' Inaba wants her for some reason. :She and Inaba are the first Mod Souls to ever exist and were made by Ouko Yushima. Inaba needs her to unlock his true power. *'No Ontological Inertia:' She fades away once Ouko is beaten and the fusion breaks as she had forced Ouko to stabbed himself and weaken him enough for Ichigo to deal with him. This wound up draining the power keeping her and Inaba in existence sadly. *'Magic Knight:' Can use Kido actually a similar ability quite well, and later she gets a Zanpakutō too. *'Opposite Sex Clone:' Of Ouko Yushima, the man who created her and Inaba. Q-V *'Spotlight-Stealing Squad:' Officially became the most important female character in the current filler arc, completely throwing Rukia and Orihime out of the loop. *'Stay in the Kitchen:' Despite her powers, whenever she tries to interfere in a battle against the Reigai in episode 332, she's told to stay away. Considering her status, it could be seen as a Take That, but she managed to make a comeback... that failed to impress Yamamoto. Once she tried to make another comeback against Inaba, she failed again, and she's now under Inaba's capture. *'Sugar and Ice Personality:' Defensive and cold towards Kon, but less so around Ichigo. ::Her initial cold shoulder was explained indirectly by her connection to Yushima. He may have been a Shrinking Violet, but he held a low opinion on forming bonds, believing that that relying on others will only have them get in the way. Nozomi inherited that from him, if only for a while. *'The Worf Effect:' Ironically, despite being so hyped and well-considered, her attacks fail to kill Inaba. W-Z *'Zettai Ryouiki:' Type C. Also carries over to her Shinigami uniform.